sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
In the Storm
|rev2 = People |rev2score = (favourable) |rev3 = Indianapolis Star |rev3score = (favourable) |rev4 = Cashbox |rev4score = (favourable) }} In The Storm is the third studio album by El DeBarge released in 1992 upon Warner Bros. Records. The album's singles "After The Dance" and "You Know What I Like" rose to numbers 2 & 14 upon the Hot R&B Singles chart respectively. Overview In The Storm features a cover of Marvin Gaye's "After the Dance" with a guest appearance by the Jazz group Fourplay. Singer Chante Moore also made her debut as a recording artist upon the album cut You Know What I Like. Track listing °All songs written by El DeBarge, except as noted. * (1.) "Elmo Funk (Prelude)" * (2.) "Fast Lane" (El DeBarge, Mohandas Dewese) * (3.) "After the Dance (Vocal)" (Marvin Gaye) * (4.) "My Heart Belongs To You" (Keith Crouch) * (5.) "Cry (Interlude)" * (6.) "Love Me Tonight" * (7.) "Sincerely Yours (Interlude)" * (8.) "You Know What I Like" * (9.) "Tip O My Tongue" (Kirk Johnson, Paisley Park) * (10.) "Soul Searchin' (Prelude)" * (11.) "In The Storm" * (12.) "And Then I Wrote (Prelude)" * (13.) "Thick" * (14.) "Another Chance" * (15.) "Leggs" * (16.) "Elmo Funk (Interlude)" * (17.) "You Turn Me On" * (18.) "Prelude To Midnight" * (19.) "Special" (El DeBarge, Maurice White) In The Storm on discogs.com Personnel * El DeBarge - lead vocals, background vocals, keyboards, synth bass, piano, clavinet, percussion, executive producer * Keith Crouch - keyboards, synthesizers, drum programming, clavinet, percussion * Kenneth Crouch - keyboards, drum programming * Thomas Organ -guitar * Larry Graham - bass * Joel Smith - bass * Jimmy Abney - drums, percussion * Maurice White - background vocals * Al McKay - guitar * Don Myrick - saxophone * Nathan East - bass * Bob James - piano * Harvey Mason - drums * Lee Ritenour - guitar * Andrew Brown - additional percussion * Kool Moe Dee - guest rap * Jonathan DuBose - guitar * John L. Graham - guitar * Gary Bias - saxophone * Reggie Young - trombone * Ray Brown - trumpet * Bill Meyers - horn and string arrangements * Rodney Trotter - background vocals * Lester Wilson - background vocals * Barbara Wilson - background vocals * Brenda Wilson - background vocals * Patti LaBelle - additional background vocals * James DeBarge - background vocals * The Juice Crew - background vocals * Chanté Moore - background vocals * Andrew Brown - background vocals * Rose Stone - background vocals * Olivia McKurken - background vocals * Maxine Anderson - background vocals * Val Young - background vocals * Rene Small - background vocals * Kevin Dorsey - background vocals * Benny Medina - executive producer * Fred Moultrie - executive producer * Galen L. Senogles - recording engineer * Paul Klingberg - recording engineer, mixing * Eddy Schreyer - mastering References Category:El DeBarge albums Category:Albums produced by Maurice White Category:1992 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums